


bombshell

by ScribeOfRED



Series: saccharine [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Prompt Fill, Romance, bossy Luna is bossy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 12:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeOfRED/pseuds/ScribeOfRED
Summary: Luna is trouble, plain and simple.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Nyx Ulric
Series: saccharine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571971
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	bombshell

**Author's Note:**

> For pew, who requested #16 from [this list](https://scribeofred.tumblr.com/post/189040957347/).

Let it never be said that Lunafreya Nox Fleuret isn’t a bold creature.

Nyx would know—two minutes ago he was minding his own business; now he has a lapful of blond bombshell, her sitting poised like it’s a throne worthy only because she’s chosen it to be so. Somewhere between his being forced to sit down and her perching on him, her shirt—_his_ shirt—has vanished, and she’s very much in the process of helping him achieve the same state.

“Arms up.”

And up they rise, because why defy orders when they’re so much fun? “Anything you say, princess.”

“Hands to yourself.”

His fingers twitch toward skin of moonlight and satin, needing so badly to touch, to feel, to caress, but again he subsides, though it’s harder this time. “I’d really rather not.”

A smile tugs on lips rosy from being caught between his teeth; she leans a little closer, fingertips hooking under his jaw, and his breath hitches when her mouth finds the sensitive spot behind his ear, escapes in a rush when her tongue follows the slender line inked into the right side of his throat.

When she sits back, her eyes are dark with promise, bright with satisfaction. “Your birthday, my rules.”

And, really, how can he say no to that? Especially when her kiss, ripe with promise, so self-assured that he almost can’t stand it, speaks of every bit of sweet, sweet trouble she plans to cause him before she lets him go free.

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm on tumblr!](https://scribeofred.tumblr.com/post/189704707187/bombshell=)


End file.
